


Last Name (Klaine One-Shot)

by caylimadeline



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylimadeline/pseuds/caylimadeline
Summary: Blaine is photographing a fashion show and is seated next to a curious man.





	

      Blaine threw the lanyard with the nametag over his head, fixed his hair, adjusted his bowtie, and walked into the main room of the venue. He grinned and waved at the people that he knew and offered a small smile to the ones that he didn't. He walked around for a few minutes before he found a nice seat a few rows from the front that looked to be empty and sat down next to a man with ginger hair and freckles. The man smiled over to him and nodded to him as a greeting. Blaine returned this, placed his jacket on the chair next to him, and then powered on his camera, preparing it to take photos of the work he's seen and heard so much about. The man looked down at Blaine's camera and then spoke up, "Are you a photographer?" he asked, pointing to the nametag reading "B. Anderson-Hummel" hanging around his neck. Blaine glanced down at the tag and nodded.

    "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm a photographer." he answered. The man looked at the nametag again and furrowed his brows.

    "Oh, wow. Your last name is Anderson-Hummel." he said laughing.

    "Yeah." Blaine nodded.

    "That must be really cool to share such a unique name with such a popular designer." the man said, wide-eyed.

   "Yeah, it's even cooler that we share a bed." Blaine answered laughing and turning back to his camera. The man looked at Blaine dumbfoundedly and then turned back to the stage, staying silent until the music started. Blaine immediately sat up and looked to the stage when he heard this, waiting for the show to start. The curtain opened and Blaine then heard a familiar voice come over the speakers, then saw a just-as-familiar face come into his view.

   "Welcome, everyone! I'm so glad you could all make it out tonight to support me and my newest designs. I don't want to bore you all too much, so without further adieu, I'd like to introduce the September 2016 Collection of Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt recited, and Blaine remembered the much longer speech he was going through the night before, and how much he was worrying that it was too long and boring.

   The man turned to Blaine again, still with widened eyes. "So that's your..?"

   "Uh-huh." Blaine interrupted, holding up his left hand and wiggling his fingers to show off the wedding ring that matched exactly to the one on the hand of the designer on the stage. The man looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt, who was now walking off stage, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes still huge. The models started walking onto the stage, sporting their carefully fashioned designs and beautifully styled hair and makeup. Blaine took the jacket from the chair next to him and put it on his lap. As if at the perfect time, Kurt quietly snuck into the row, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and sat down in the seat. The man glanced over when he heard someone sit down, looked back to the stage and then quickly looked back, doing a double-take. Blaine smiled over to the man and whispered "Told ya," giggling quietly. Kurt shook his head and giggled, and then went back to watching his work being displayed. Blaine picked up his camera and started taking pictures of each of the designs, showing Kurt a picture every few minutes and then going back to snapping them.

\-------

When the show was over, Kurt stood from his seat and the audience applauded and started filing out. Blaine waited at his seat until Kurt came back from talking to the agents and numerous other important people. He got up from his seat and smiled. "Ready to go, sweetheart?" he asked, grabbing Kurt by the hand.

"Yep, finally." Kurt answered with a smile. "What did you think?"

"I thought everything was just as wonderful as I knew it would be, even when you were worried that it wouldn't be." Blaine said with a reassuring grin and a squeeze of Kurt's hand.

"Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it with Tracy around now, but I'm really glad that I got everything done." Kurt said. "And I'm also really glad that we're finally starting our family."

"So am I, love. There's nothing that makes me happier." Blaine smiled, then corrected himself. "Actually, there's one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips before pulling back and looking at him lovingly.

"You."

 


End file.
